


That Other Life

by aldiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels a little lost.</p>
<p>Written for the "Amnesia" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	That Other Life

In the mornings, Harry has weak coffee before he goes to work. It's not far, just a short bus ride away. Same bus driver every day - white-blond guy, always peaky-looking. He ignores Harry every day.

Work's boring. Lots of filing. The greasy-haired boss is scary but he's locked away in his office all day, doing whatever bosses do. Whenever he passes Harry in the corridor, he gives him a black glare.

Sometimes Harry wonders if this is it. His life. Sometimes he wonders should there be more to it than hoping the bus driver will look at him today.


End file.
